¿porque me elegiste?
by Serrat Izazquez
Summary: Cualquier ser que viera a Ivan y a Yao no dudaria del amor que había entre ambos; aún así, en esos momentos el joven de cabellera azabache dudaba fail summary


Hola de nuevo mi adorado público, está vez traigo un One-Shot de Russia y China, Waaaaa, que emoción, es mi primer One-Shot y tenia que hacerlo de está adorable parejita, no por nada es mi preferida de todo APH *w* ah, soy tan feliz.

Recuerden, Hetalia no me pertenece, sí así fuera será gore, M Preg y los chistes se reducirán a bromas crueles.

**=¿Porque me elegiste?=**

La nieve caía lenta y ligera como trozos de nubes bañando el paisaje eslavo de la casa de Iván. Aquella blancura era única, era suave y llena de calma, contrastante con la noche estrellada iluminada por la luna que parecía una delgada sonrisa de gato. La chimenea entregaba una calida sensación, llenando el pecho de un par de naciones que se encontraban sentados sobre la alfombra cerca del fuego para calentarse.

Yao tejía con Iván por detrás abrazandole. Cualquier ser que los viera no dudaria del amor que había entre ambos, esa paz que mostraban cautivaba el frío de su alrededor tornandolo soportable e incluso agradable; aún así, en esos momentos el joven de cabellera azabache dudaba, algo en su interior nacido de quién sabe donde le decía que ese amor que había entre las naciones comunistas no podía ser tan perfecto.

-¿Iván, todos serán uno con Russia algún día?- preguntó tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente

-claro- contestó su novio sin siquiera meditar la respuesta, desanimadole

-...entonces

-pero sólo tú serás uno con Iván Braginski- corrigio al notar que su pareja había malinterpretado el comentario. El azabache se quedó pensativo.

-¿Pero que pasará conmigo sí todo el mundo se vuelve tú aliado? ¿Y sí alguien más se enamora de ti?

-Yao- susurro el rubio tomando el rostro de su amado con delicadeza haciendole que le viera a los ojos- podré tener miles de girasoles en todo el mundo, pero sólo el que tengo aquí- puso su mano y la del chino sobre su pecho- es el que me importa, el que estará a mi lado.

El azabache sonrio por las palabras de su amado, pero ese temor seguía en su mente.

-¿Porque me elegiste a mi aru?- cuestióno con el corazón espectante y temeroso. Era una nacion de 4000 años, pero nunca en toda su vida había sentido que alguien le valorara tanto como el ruso lo hacia. Necesitaba saber que era lo que este veía en el, que le hacia tan especial.

El hombre de ojos amatista guardó silencio unos segundos y contestó con naturalidad y su típica sonrisa.

-es simple, tú no me temes

-Polonia tampoco te teme aru

-...pero tú eres más bello, delicado y amable

-Lithuania es más amable que yo aru

-pero tú eres sabio y muy ingenioso

-no más que Estonia aru

-eres comprensivo y cariñoso

-tu hermana Ucrania lo es más aru

-me eres fiel y no te alejas de mi

-Belarus te seguiría incluso al infierno aru

El ruso guardó silencio de nuevo; Yao había acabado con todos los cumplidos que tenia en mente, lo había desarmado por completo. Pensó unos minutos, tratando de explicarse a sí mismo como es que su amado dudaba de ese amor que le había profesado desde prácticamente siempre. A su mente llegaban los recuerdos de la caída de Mongolia, el cuidado que tuvo con el despues de el fin de los zares, la vez que devolvió el favor cuando al chino se le terminaron los emperadores, la guerra del opio contra el cejudo, su alianza durante la primera Guerra, su confesión durante la segunda, el día que se habían unido oficialmente, la creación de la URSS, el apoyo que el azabache le había brindado despues de la caída de está; eran cientos de años de historia juntos, ¿Como se atrevía el chino a dudar de los motivos que tenia para amarlo? Era simplemente incomprensible

-Yao tiene razón, todo lo que Yao tiene lo tiene otro país tambien- el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido por el comentario- pero sólo Yao tiene todo en la proporción perfecta. Sólo Yao puede hacerme feliz, entiendelo- le rogo el ruso tomando las manos del otro entre las suyas y mirandole fijo, pidiéndole con la mirada que comprendiera y dejara de dudar.

El joven chino no pudo contener las lágrimas al escuchar todo eso, se sentía idiota por haber desconfiado del amor de su Russia, su Iván. Le abrazo con fuerza susurrandole sobre la bufanda

-Wo ai ni, Iván aru

-Ya teblya lyblyu, Yao

Y cerraron la conversación con un calido y dulce beso.

**¿Que les pareció? Ya se, muy cursi. Bueno, pues no importa, dejen review y díganme lo que piensan.**

**Este fic va con todo mi amor a mi Adri-chan, mi Yao de la vida real; porque es 28 y aunque llueva, truene, relámpague, se incendie mi casa o se acabe el mundo, yo te seguiré amando, mi nyo Hiroki. Aquí está tú Nowaki masoquista xD.**


End file.
